1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step securable to a vehicle, such as a truck. The step can be swung outward from underneath the vehicle via a swivel mechanism provided on the step. In this position, the step may be used in order to allow a person to step into the vehicle. The step can be swung, via the swivel mechanism, back underneath the vehicle when it is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of steps can be added onto a pickup truck to allow a person to step thereon in order to facilitate the person's entry and exit from the pickup. One such step is a universal stainless steel truck step invented by Applicant, for which U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,475 was granted on Mar. 26, 1996.
The drawback with each of these add-on types of vehicle steps is that they rigidly attach to the vehicle and extend outward from under the vehicle where they can be in the way when they are not being used. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a swivel truck step which can be swung outward from under the vehicle in order to allow the step to be used and can be swung back inward under the vehicle when not in use. The present swivel step further is easily swung outward and inward by engagement with the shoe or foot of the user, enabling the user to move the step without stooping over. Further, the swivel step locks in place in its outwardly swung position whenever a user's weight is exerted on the top of the step, as when the user steps upon it. When thus locked in place, the step will not swing until the user's weight has been removed from the step.